A love game
by Mozart and I
Summary: What if naruto came back and Sasuke came back too? What if sasuke didn't turn bad. Romance, fluff and a normal teenage life ensue with certain kicks from a male snow white
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: hi everyone! I've gotten a bit sidetracked from avatar but ive had this idea for a while. so here it is. updated will be every Saturday OR Wednesday **

**Mozart is exactly the same as la roux apart from his blue hair and snow white skin. He's also a lot like Sasuke and can be mistaken if he has black hair. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto**

"Latest intelligence tells us Sasuke has been incapacitated by a rogue leaf ninja and Naruto should be back about now" Tsunade remarked to Shizune as they both sat in the Hokage tower. "Isn't Sasuke as powerful as his brother and your teammate Orchimaru's killer?" asked Shizune.

"Yes so this new ninja must be even stronger" Tsunade said tiredly looking for a bottle of sake. "Naruto is approaching the gate" An Anbu said calmly after appearing before them. "Good let's go Shizune" Tsunade said putting the bottle down.

"I'm back!" Naruto shouted loudly just before the gates of the village were cut cleanly off their hinges. Sakura, Jiraya, Tsunade, Naruto and Shizune tensed, ready for a fight. The group would normally be invincible. Normally. "Come here and help me grandma" A voice called out urgently. Tsunade twitched before squinting at the dust in an attempt to identify the voice.

"Mozart?" Tsunade said uncertainly with a tear in her eye. "Yes and I brought back Sasuke under his own will" Mozart replied looking at the near identical boy he supported. "You are still wanted for high treason to the third" Tsunade said running over. Mozart laughed. "You have far more problems than worrying about a dead mans revenge" Mozart said half hugging her, half supporting Sasuke. "Shut up" Tsunade cried quietly.

"Teme?" Naruto called out. "What's up dobe?" Sasuke replied weakly. Sakura ran towards him angrily before Tsunade stopped her. "Anger inflicted on him now will result in a mourning, wait till tomorrow to punish him. I know I will" Tsunade said gleefully. "Try it and I'll kill you too" Mozart said dryly. "Sanin vs Sanin?" Tsunade asked in surprise.

"Maybe later, Sasuke is tired" Mozart said excusing himself from the bet. "Three million ryu?" Tsunade continued. "Make it ten and you've got a deal" Mozart said smiling. Jiraya, Sakura and Naruto looked thoroughly confused at the situation. "How do you know each other?" Naruto asked as Mozart began helping Sasuke to the hokage tower. "Easy Tsunade and I gambled together since I was five at a small village near here" Mozart replied neutrally.

"So how do you know Sasuke?" Sakura asked quietly.

"I was Itachi's student" Mozart answered calmly. "So how come I've never heard of you?" Jiraya asked curiously. "Well the fourth has a brother and that brother was my father. Your village didn't count the bodies at the Uchiha assassination" Mozart replied slightly irritated. "Who gave you the sharingan?" Sasuke asked weakly. "Itachi did, now no more questions. Naruto carry Sasuke to the infirmary" Mozart snapped. Naruto did as he was told whilst Sakura followed close behind.

"So you're a big man now?" Tsunade said hinting. Mozart blushed before shaking his head. "I've been single before and after we met" Mozart conceded causing Tsunade to laugh. "Tsunade leave him alone" Jiraya scolded lightly. "No she's right, I'm hopeless but I don't feel a desire for love anyway" Mozart said calmingly.

"Your first s class mission for this village is ... You must find a girlfriend that you will go the distance with" Tsunade ordered sternly. "Old coot" Mozart whined. Tsunade glared before raising her hand and landing a punch on Mozarts cheek. "That's some chakra control" Jiraya complimented seeing Mozart standing in the same position with Tsunade's fist still implanted on his cheek.

"Thank you. I want Naruto and I to share the Namikaze mansion" Mozart announced removing Tsunade's fist. "Why?" Jiraya asked in confusion. "Well the council would never let me walk around unwatched so Naruto is my guard. The same for Sasuke and Sakura" Mozart explained wisely. Tsunade nodded and walked into the Hokage tower. "Long time no see Jiraya" Kakashi said jumping down from the roof. "Shouldn't you be on a scouting mission?" Jiraya asked suspiciously. "Not anymore, my targets were killed by non other than Sasuke Uchiha and another near identical ninja" Kakashi said happily. "You're welcome" Mozart said dryly. Kakashi looked at the pale boy. "Who are you?" Kakashi said seriously noticing his ragged appearance but otherwise Sasuke like. "I am Mozart, I do not currently belong to any clan" Mozart explained. "Shall we go see Tsunade?" Jiraya asked the two. "Yes we should" Mozart said dryly.

"Teme?" Naruto said loudly. Sasuke looked up tiredly. "Yes dobe?" Sasuke said calmly. "Did you reach your goal?" Naruto asked quietly. "Yes I did and I killed off a lot more threats to the village too" Sasuke said starting to fall asleep. "I can't believe you're back" Naruto whispered. Sasuke didn't reply. "Sakura lets go" Naruto said calmly. "Naruto, we can't. We are the only people who know he's back" Sakura argued. "Mozart does too but he looks a lot like Sasuke" Naruto said sitting back down. "I like him, he's a very good friend to Sasuke if he carried him here" Sakura said kindly. "I'd still beat the crap out of him" Naruto said harshly. "Naruto you baka please wait until you see Tsunade fight him" Sakura begged. "Fine" Naruto said as Shikimaru walked in. "Tsunade said for Sakura to stay and Naruto to go to the Hokage tower" Shikimaru said in his usual tone. "Shikimaru, Sasuke's back!" Sakura announced. Shikimaru looked at the boys body before looking at Sakura. "Keep an eye on him especially when Temari comes" Shikimaru said protectively before walking out. "Ok bye Sakura, bye Teme" Naruto said loudly before running to the Hokage tower.

"You haven't told him, his father was one of the powerful ninjas ever to be born?" Mozart said in disbelief.

"No We have not and it will stay that way" Tsunade said firmly. Mozart looked at her and Jiraya. "I think you're scared" Mozart declared offensively. "Scared of what?" Tsunade asked scathingly. "You're scared Naruto might run away or unleash the nine tails" Mozart accused sharply. Naruto walked in. "What's up grandma?" Naruto asked rudely. She looked over at Mozart who had a distinct glare on his face. "Mozart has something to tell you" Tsunade said tiredly as she poured herself and Jiraya some sake.

"Do you know about your mother and father?" Mozart asked calmly. Naruto thought about his past before answering. "No" he replied. Mozart sighed. "You should know that the fourth was the one who defeated the nine tails" Mozart announced causing Jiraya to wince. "Well yeah everyone knows that" Naruto shouted in frustration. "When he defeated it he sealed it in his sons body" Mozart said taking up a fighting stance and turning his sharingan on. "So my father was the fourth Hokage?" Naruto asked happily. "Yes and your mother was Kushina from the a destroyed hidden village. She was the carrier of the nine tails before you" Mozart said smiling. Naruto jumped up and down in joy before his face darkened.

"Why wasn't I told before?" Naruto asked Tsunade. "The fourth ordered that everyone be told that you saved the village by carrying the burden but you should not be told of your heritage until you're eighteen" Mozart answered causing Tsunade to look grateful.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Naruto asked smiling. "No since you are technically a clan head like Sasuke, you now can assume the position and take a clan head house" Tsunade said calmer than before. "Where is it?" Naruto asked eagerly. "East coast of the village, you can't miss it" Mozart said smiling. Naruto smiled back. "Oh and since the council won't trust Mozart, you have to take guard of him including letting him stay in your house" Jiraya informed Naruto seriously. Naruto brightened once more. "Today's been great! Sasuke's back, im getting a big house, my father is the fourth Hokage and I'm having a sleepover with a hero" Narito said smiling. Mozart held a set of keys above Naruto's eyes. "Go see the house" Mozart said happily.

Naruto smiled and pulled Mozart out the window. "Hurry up" Naruto said seeing Mozart walking. "Why? The house isn't going to move" Mozart replied as he caught up to Naruto instantly. "Because I want to pick a room and you have to pick a room and then we have to furnish them and paint them" Naruto said excitedly.

"Naruto we're here" Mozart announced jumping down from the roof onto a deserted road. "This is mine?" Naruto asked amazed. The house in front of them spanned an entire road and appeared to have several smaller buildings inside. "There's buildings underground" Mozart announced sensing the change in land density. "Let's go inside" Naruto said loudly. Mozart handed the keys to Naruto before the fourths descendant opened the door leading to a large courtyard.

The courtyard had several large buildings surrounding a single two storey building. "There's a hot spring there, a hidden training area and the actual house with several underground hot rooms being used as gyms and studies" Mozart summarised. "Wow, let's split up the duties needed between us" Naruto said seeing the level of dust gathered on the floor. "Ok we should start with the hot spring before doing anything else" Mozart decided calmly.

"Watch me, shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto said splitting himself into a hundred. Mozart copied naruto perfectly and split himself into a hundred too. "Ok get in line!" Mozart shouted to the clones. "You hundred go to the house and clean up" Naruto said excitedly. "You forty go clean up the hot spring and you forty go clean up the the dojo and underground it" Mozart ordered calmly. "The last twenty of you should go get my clothes and stuff" Naruto ordered still amazed. "Good now that's over, introduce me to everyone" Mozart said kindly. "Ok, you can meet Sai, Ino and Hinata today!" Naruto said pulling Mozart towards the market. "Wait I need to buy some clothes too" Mozart said smiling at Naruto's child like happiness. "You can sleep naked today never mind that" Naruto dismissed happily. Mozart grumbled before Naruto pushed him off the roof and into a store. "Here's Ino and Sai" Naruto announced pointing at the painter and flower arranger. "Hello I'm Mozart" the assassin introduced. "Hi Im In—"

"YOU" Sai shouted instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

This story is going to be put on hold for a while, pm if you think I'm wrong to do this!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Do I know you?" Mozart asked in surprise. "I was sent to assassinate you three years ago" Sai confessed loudly. "Well I guess you failed your mission then" Mozart said matter of factly. Sai glared but soon stopped. "As I was saying, I'm Ino pleased to meet you" Ino said lightly flirting. Mozart noticed and merely smiled back. "I'm Sai but you should already know that" Sai said neutrally. Mozart thought before answering. "You're right I do" Mozart said calmly. "Great!" Naruto shouted smiling. "Could I enquire where you buy your clothes since I need to buy some more" Mozart said pointing at the rips in his leather jacket. "I'll show you tomorrow but leave dickless at home" Sai said smiling warmly at his new friend. Naruto looked annoyed before throwing his hands up. "Don't call me that!" Naruto shouted unconvincingly. Ino blushed before getting back to her flower arranging.

"Ino do you have the black lotus flower?" Mozart asked detaching himself from Sai and Naruto as they argued. "No of course not, it's almost impossible to grow" Ino said sadly. "Wait a minute" Mozart said biting his thumb and summoning a bush. "Is this enough?" Mozart said calmly. "I can't take these from you, they cost like ten million ryu each" Ino said in protest. "Won't you please take it?" Mozart whispered in her ear. Ino stuttered before taking the lotus bush and running away.

"What did you do?" Sai asked in confusion. "I think I may have used a bit too much persuasion" Mozart said looking at Sai in embarrassment. "It's ok in the root we used to use sexual techniques too" Sai said waving him off. Naruto looked at Mozart and Sai in shock before pulling Mozart out of the shop.

"You have to teach me how to do that" Naruto said smiling as he began to walk down the road. "Is this Hinata?" Mozart said pointing. Naruto nodded. "Go ahead and try it out on her but don't whisper" Mozart said looking at him. "Hi Hinata" Naruto said huskily. "Uh um hi um Naruto" Hinata stuttered back. "How are you today Hinata?" Naruto asked in the same husky tone. Hinata fainted in between the question and fell into Mozarts hands.

"She always does that" Naruto whined. "So do you like her?" Mozart asked curiously. "Uh lets find Kurenai sensei" Naruto said avoiding the question. "Fine" Mozart said putting Hinata on his back and jumping onto the rooftop. "Kurenai sensei lives over here" Naruto said jumping down in front of Mozart and Hinata. "Hey Kurenai!" Naruto shouted as he knocked on the door. Kurenai opened the door tiredly. "What?" She asked sleepily. "Hinata collapsed... Again" Naruto informed her. "And who's this who's carrying her?" Kurenai asked suspiciously. "I'm Mozart pleased to meet you but may we come in?" Mozart said feeling Hinata and her cleavage pushing against his back. "Of course" Kurenai said smiling as she let them into a large living room. "Lay her down there" Kurenai ordered Mozart. Mozart complied before moving back as Naruto moved forward. "There now she's perfect" Naruto said moving her hair away from her eyes.

Kurenai and Mozart looked at each other before moving towards the kitchen. "You do know Hinata likes Naruto?" Kurenai asked Mozart. "You do know Naruto likes Hinata too?" Mozart replied. Kurenai smiled and began to walk back to Naruto. "Naruto, Kurenai can take care of Hinata why don't you show Sasuke I'm alright" Mozart said convincingly. "Great let's go" Naruto said jumping out of a window. "Thank you" Kurenai mouthed as Mozart left. "This way" Naruto shouted as he ran down the streets of Konoha. Mozart followed until he ran into someone. "I'm sorry" Mozart said as Naruto ran out of sight. "It's fine" The girl said rather coldly. "Let me take these for you" Mozart said carrying all the bags. "No" The girl replied icily reaching for the bag. Mozart jumped away. "Let me take them for you, I knocked you to the ground therefore this is my punishment now lead the way" Mozart said sternly. The girl began to walk in the opposite direction to Naruto.

"So what's your name?" Mozart asked catching up. "Classified" The girl answered."Age?" Mozart asked curiously. "Classified" The girl said once more. "Weight?" Mozart said dryly. The girl drew a kunai and pushed it against Mozarts neck. "Unless you want to die, I suggest you stop" She said calmly. Mozart smiled. "You couldn't kill me if you tried" He said walking past her. "Prove it" The girl replied walking faster. "As soon as we drop these off at your house, we fight in front of the Hokage tower" Mozart decided calmly. "Deal now turn here" the girl replied calmly as she unlocked a door and pointed to a distinctly clear but tiny living room. "You eat, sleep and relax here?" Mozart said in amazement. "Yes now hurry up I want to beat you up and then never see you again" She replied sharply. Mozart shuddered before walking out of the small house. They walked down the central boulevard in silence before walking into the Hokage tower courtyard. "So what do I get if win?" Mozart asked.

"You can choose" the girl said before she ran at him with a kunai in her grip. Mozart side stepped her advance before jumping away. Sending chakra to her legs, the girl ran at a new found speed and landed a heavy punch on Mozart. He bounced away before getting up, smiling. "Now we're fighting" he said smiling as he activated his sharingan. He appeared behind her in an instant and landed a kick to her head before appearing in front of her and punching her midsection. "Mozart, Elizabeth stop that!" Tsunade shouted from her office. Elizabeth and Mozart snapped up to look at Tsunade. "Grandma get back to work" Mozart shouted dryly. Tsunade twitched. "Get up here now" She ordered before walking into her office. "I win" Mozart said from behind Elizabeth with a kunai to her throat. Elizabeth growled before nodding. Smiling, Mozart jumped up to Tsunade's office and landing just before Elizabeth got there too.

"You're supposed to be being watched by Naruto and instead I see you picking a fight with my prize assassin" Tsunade scolded. Mozart looked at Elizabeth in surprise. "She's an assassin?" Mozart shouted. "Yes yes she am now what was the bet that you did this over?" Tsunade said knowingly. "If I won, he's leave me alone forever. If he won, he got to choose" Elizabeth answered in regret. "I choose she moves in with Naruto and I" Mozart said quickly. Tsunade laughed. "Why, would you do that?" She asked laughing. "Because Elizabeth lives in a one room bungalow" Mozart said annoyed. Tsunade stopped laughing. "How long has it been since you undertook a mission?" Tsunade asked starting to get angry. "A year" Elizabeth said calmly. "Why? You should be on an income big enough to buy your own army!" Tsunade shouted angrily. "Leave her alone, she probably has her reasons" Mozart interrupted. "You are to go on a mission with her once she is settled" Tsunade ordered as Shizune came in. "Hello Mozart how are you?" Shizune asked calmly. "Extremely annoyed at your sensei as she has just placed a woman in my care and returned me to active duty" Mozart said pulling Elizabeth past her.

"Mozart" Elizabeth said warningly. "Mozart" she repeated once more. "Mozart!" she shouted finally getting his attention. "What?" Mozart said scathingly. "Let go of my hand" Elizabeth said coldly. Mozart let go and pushed the door to the Uzamaki residence open. "Where have you been?" Naruto shouted as Elizabeth and Mozart entered the courtyard interrupting Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto's picnic. "In trouble and she's staying with us. Send shadow clones to help her move" Mozart said coldly. Naruto looked stunned before taking his instruction into mind. "Such an annoying bitch" Mozart vented as he ventured deep into the house and down into one of the heated rooms. "This is a nice place to practice chakra changing" Mozart said as he readied a stance and began changing and pushing his chakra. First it became fire and was rapid with its growth, then it became water and flowed gently, thirdly it became ice and rained in spikes. Finally it became lightning and surged around the room. Four hours of repeating the same cycle had left Mozart half naked and very sweaty.

"Mozart" Naruto called out seemingly lost. "Down here" Mozart shouted back. "Oh Elizabeth seems really cool when she's not acting bitchy" Naruto said sitting down opposite him. "She doesn't act bitchy she's amazing but she's so ugh" Mozart vented angrily. "Do you like her?" Narito asked curiously. "This conversation is better held in the hot spring" Mozart decided leading the way. "Hey Teme come with us" Naruto said pulling Sasuke to the hot spring. "Stupid woman" Mozart said angrily as he kicked off his boxers and slipped into the hot spring.

"So what's wrong with you?" Sasuke said as he slipped in next. "That minx is what's wrong, I've been made active once more" Mozart summerised sharply. Sasuke nodded, remembering Mozart's spilt from the ninja way. "Play her at her own game, if she punches, punch back hard. If she flirts, flirt back sexier" Sasuke said wisely. "Thank you for this Sasuke that made me feel a lot better" Mozart said happily. "Hey dobe hurry up!" Sasuke shouted after nodding. "I'm here shut up" Naruto retorted. "Sai was wrong, you're not dickless" Mozart said purposely causing Naruto to blush. Sasuke laughed at Mozarts purposely crafted compliment. "Shut up, both of you" Naruto said quickly getting in the hot tub.

"So Naruto aren't you going to vent your problems now?" Mozart asked calmly. "What problems?" Naruto asked warily. "Your awkward relation to Hinata" Mozart said calmly. "Shut up!" Naruto shouted in embarrassment. "What awkward relationship?" Sasuke asked curiously. "Naruto likes Hinata" Mozart said as Naruto started choking him. "Hinata always loved Naruto" Sasuke said calmly.

"What? And you didn't tell me!" Naruto said letting Mozart go. "Well no, you should tell Hinata you love her first" Sasuke said getting ready to fight Naruto off. "Aw you guys are the worst" Narito said pouting and turning away. Mozart swam over and turned Naruto towards him. "I promise I'll help you confess your feelings to Hinata" Mozart said tiredly. "Just what I wanted" Naruto shouted happily as he hugged Mozart, forgetting they were both naked. "I thought you didn't swing this way" Mozart said pushing him away. "What about my problems?" Sasuke said dryly. "What's the problem Teme?" Naruto asked eagerly. "Sakura hates me" Sasuke admitted. Mozart and Naruto looked at each other before laughing. "Why are you two laughing?" Sasuke growled activating his sharingan. "Naruto run" Mozart said jumping out and putting on his boxers. "Way ahead of you" Naruto said doing the same and opening the door.

"Get back here" Sasuke growled before unleashing a black fire wall in front of Mozart and Naruto. "Sasuke" Mozart said in between bursts of laughter. He collapsed onto the ground outside the house laughing uncontrollably. "What happened?" Sakura asked as she came out of the house to see Mozart and naruto laughing with Sasuke looking angry. "Sakura do you hate Sasuke?" Mozart said still laughing. "No of course I don't" Sakura said blushing. Sasuke calmed down before turning back to Mozart. "Stop laughing or I'll tell everyone here what you said" Sasuke threatened. Mozart tried to stop laughing but could not seem to achieve it. "Elizabeth, Mozart called you a minx who plays games with his mind" Sasuke revealed. "Plus he called you amazing" Naruto said after stopping his laughter. Elizabeth walked over calmly to Mozart. "Don't ever talk about me ever again" Elizabeth whispered sharply. Mozart glared. "It's perfectly fine for people to gossip and converse about ones problems so I think I'll carry on" Mozart decided calmly. "I dare you" Elizabeth said standing closer. "I accept" Mozart said standing closer, their faces were now centimetres away from each other. "Try it and I will kill you" Elizabeth said harshly. "A lap dog like you, kill the Hokage's favourite assassin? Never going to happen" Mozart said sharply as he emphasised the last three words.

Elizabeth looked thoroughly stunned. "I win" Mozart whispered into her ear huskily. Elizabeth shivered as Mozart walked past her and into the house. "Am I really a lap dog?" Elizabeth asked Naruto. "Have you broken any rules recently?" Sasuke asked. "No" Elizabeth said calmly. "Then yes" Sasuke said following Mozart into the house. "Sakura can we go shopping?" Elizabeth said determinedly. "Well sure I can, Naruto go inside but don't tell Mozart anything" Sakura ordered. Naruto complied.

"You idiot!" Sasuke shouted after catching up with Mozart. "What? I feel amazing" Mozart confessed. "You're supposed to make her fall in love with you, not make her assassinate you" Sasuke said laughing. "I find it equal" Mozart said calmly. "Don't you understand affection?" Naruto asked walking in. "Nope" Mozart answered calmly. "Great we have another Sai" Naruto said tiredly. "Oh hush, where are the girls?" Mozart said noticing the lack of their electrical imprints. "Out" Naruto instantly said calmly. "Fine I'll go to the Hokage tower" Mozart said getting up. "Go ahead" Sasuke said calmly. Mozart left quickly and began jumping from roof top to roof top before landing on the balcony of Tsunade's office. "Hi useless" Tsunade greeted without turning her head. "I'm here for my mission oh so bankrupt leader" Mozart said dryly. "That tone is not going to win any favours" Tsunade said throwing a folder at him. Mozart caught it but returned it without opening it. "I refuse to be counted as a genin" Mozart said sharply. "You have not passed any tests therefore you are a genin until further examination" Tsunade said calmly. "Bastard" Mozart said before taking the folder and running back. On the way he ran into Elizabeth and the girls. "What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked annoyed. "The mission is what brings me here, we need to go to a village near here and kill a well hated business man who isn't ethical" Mozart explained tiredly.

Elizabeth snatched the folder before freezing. "You're a genin?" She said calmly. "Yes I am, annoyed yet?" Mozart asked pushing her buttons. "Nope take this back home and go away. I'm your leader" Elizabeth said calmly. Mozart took the folder and ran back home. "What happened?" Naruto asked seeing Mozart's face. "She won round two I'm going to bed" Mozart said annoyed.

Later that night he was awoken by Elizabeth. "Move over" She urged quietly. "Why?" Mozart asked wearily looking for his kunai. "Naruto and Sasuke took the last two furnished rooms and won't let me sleep next to them so I'm here now move up" She ordered calmly. Mozart looked at her in disbelief. "You want to sleep next to me knowing I am a trained assassin who could kill everyone in the village?" Mozart asked suspiciously. "Yes I know but I'm tired so move up" Elizabeth ordered. Mozart did as he was told but moved away from Elizabeth whilst trying to cover his half naked state. "So I stink now?" Elizabeth said as she felt the chilled air on her skin. "No but I figured you would want your space" Mozart replied. "Yes I do but I want heat more" Elizabeth said calmly. Mozart returned to his position and draped his well built arms around Elizabeth's waist. "Someone's handsy" Elizabeth said tiredly. "Sorry you're very grab-able" Mozart said starting to sleep. "Thank you, you look good in your underwear too" Elizabeth whispered but Mozart was already asleep. "Clueless assassin" Elizabeth said hugging him tighter.

At midnight Mozart woke up but felt a odd weight on his chest. "Mmmh" Elizabeth moaned lightly. Mozart looked down at her and was about to wake her up but his heart stopped him. She looked almost at peace with herself, not a scowl nor a glare on her face. Mozart hugged her closer before falling back to sleep.


End file.
